


Elevator

by driftingashes



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Elevators, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Murder, Murder, Psychic Abilities, Uhhhh TWs in Summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingashes/pseuds/driftingashes
Summary: Virgil winced as he stepped into the elevator, trying to block out the overly loud thought process of the solitary man inside as he pressed the button for his floor.”Going up?”Creds to @carlafmagdi on Instagram for the prompt (in notes)TWs: mentions of blood, murder, and hiding dead bodies.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt:  
> 2 people on an elevator, A is a psychic, B is a murderer, so they're in the elevator and B is thinking about the person they just murdered, a few seconds later the door opens to the floor A is supposed to go on, and as they leave, they turn to look B dead in the eyes and say "remember to bury that body later" and smiles as they walk away, and then B just watches the door close looking like they're somewhere between being dead and panicking

Virgil winced as he stepped into the elevator, trying to block out the overly loud thought process of the solitary man inside as he pressed the button for his floor.

”Going up?” the man asked, his fingers tapping on his arm in a panicked spasm as his eyes shot towards the closing doors.

Virgil nodded. “You too?”

”Floor nine,” the man replied.

Huh. “Seven.”

**_Shit, did I get all the blood off my sleeve? Is he gonna notice if I check? Where the hell am I gonna hide her body anyways? This was a terrible idea._ **

Virgil stifled the urge to glance at the man’s sleeves as he cautiously rotated his wrists, trying to (Virgil assumed) subtly check for blood.

”You’ve got a spot on the left one,” Virgil mumbled when he caught sight if a dark stain on the fabric. He immediately slammed his mouth shut - he didn’t want to initiate a conversation with a possible murderer!

The man flinched, snapping to attention and hurriedly checking the underside of his left sleeve, grimacing when he saw thw obvious bloodstain.

”Thanks,” he said. “Had a nosebleed earlier.” The man’s voice was even and calm, with no indication that he was lying about the source of the blood.

**_Fuck what if he knows? He’s staring at me, he definitely knows. Should I kill him too? Gah, no, you don’t even know him! He doesn’t know anything!_ **

Virgil tore his eyes off the man and returned his gaze to the doors. Why was the elevator going so damn slowly?

The speaker dinged, and a cool female voice said _“floor seven”_ in its detached robotic voice.

Virgil slipped through the doors, turning back in a sudden burst of courage. Locking eyes with the man, he said, “remember to bury that body later.”

Turning his back on the shocked and terrified face of the stranger, Virgil walked into his apartment, laughing at the startled **_what the fuck_** that drifted back up to him as the elevator continued its journey upwards.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll let you fill in the blanks on who the killer was, but I think it’d be hilarious if it was Patton lmao. Also that ending was rushed I just wanted to get this posted tbh.  
> Pfft when was somebody gonna tell me I had Virgil get off at the wrong floor-


End file.
